To Be Free
by asharnanae
Summary: Lex and Easiland talk after the party and Pete talks to chloe about Eaisland. Lexother frendship, Chlex and Peteother romance eventually. Ch 10 now up!.
1. The long and lonely road

Summary - Lex finds a girl that runs away from home. Lex/other friendship and maybe romance.   
  
Rating - R to be safe, most it will be in the later chapters, though there is strong language used thought.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the smallville characters or shorelines, or anything else to do with WB or DC comics!! If I owned any of this then don't you think I would have lex locked up in my bedroom by now!! So please don't get mad at me!  
  
Review - YES PLEASE!!! This is my first fan fic, so if its bad, don't hate me! just tell me how to make it better!  
  
Archive - sure, but tell me ok!  
  
Notes - The name Eaisland' is pronounced A's-land' with the A sounding as it does in the word May.   
  
*************************  
  
To Be Free. - Chapter 1, The long and lonely road.  
  
The rain pounded down, cold and biting. Eaisland's clothes had been soaked through in a matter of minuets when it had first started to pour with torrential rain, but she took no notice, she was already too broken and exhausted to care what happened to her now. This was her forth day of walking, and she had yet to stop. She knew that if she stopped she would have to sleep, and if she slept she might be found by her parents, and this was something Eaisland could not risk.   
  
Her feet were numb now from the wet and cold, and only the repetitive motion of the long hours kept her legs moving, even so, she was walking ever slower and began to stumble more and more often. Her blond hair, plastered in mud from when she had fallen, hung in thick rat tails that ran with the rain water. Eaisland had given up trying to push it out of her down cast gaze, her eyes were closed more often than not now anyway. Keep walking, not much further, must keep walking, must keep moving, can't let them find me.' She kept the desperate mantra playing over and over in her head in an effort to keep herself going.   
  
**************************  
  
Lex sighed, he had to try and keep his speed down in this weather, but the memory of the excruciatingly boring meeting that he had had to attend in metropolis kept bubbling back into his thoughts. God,' he thought, how can so many infuriatingly stupid people be in one place at the same time, if I didn't' know better I'd think dad set it up on purpose just to spite me.' Pushing the negative thoughts away, Lex instead chose to focus on the scotch that would be waiting for him when he got back to the mansion. A smile curled at the edges of his lips as he contemplated just how many glasses he would have.  
  
As the rain grew heavier lex reduced his speed further, he really didn't want to hit anything and an accident would be more than a little tiresome. He was nearing Smallville now and this cheered him up somewhat, all he had to do now was get home before some meteor freak could jump out of the woodwork at him. There's god damn well enough of them running around to make it a distinct possibility.' Lex thought cynically.  
  
As he rounded a bend in the road lex noticed something moving by the side of the road and tried to make out what it was.   
  
Eaisland felt her feet stop moving, and she had not the strength to complain about it to her traitorous body. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her knees from buckling underneath her and she fell into a shivering heap on the slick muddy road. I'm going to die,' thought Eaisland as she lay sprawled where she hit the ground, But I don't care, at least they can't hurt me any more.' Then the world went dark and silent.  
  
Lex realised that it was a person, a very wet and very tiered person. As he got nearer they collapsed onto the road and he slammed on the brakes to his porch. After a slight skid he stopped the car and looked at the person who lay unmoving as the rain pounded down upon them.  
  
Damn you Clark, I've become a good Samaritan who picks up strays now. As Lex eyed the storm he clenched his jaw and resolutely opened his car door and ran over to the fallen form.  
  
Hey! Are you ok, can you hear me! Come on, you have to get up and out of this rain, He shouted at the person as he neared them, and then bent down to check them over, Fuck, you soaking, how long have you been walking in this storm for? His question seemed to rouse the person somewhat and he felt the struggle to turn themselves over. As Lex helped them he realised it was a teenage girl, though it was hard to tell because of the shear amount of mud that covered her all over. The girl tried to mumble something but looked pathetically weak, so Lex made a decision and gathered her up and walked back to the passenger side of his waiting car.   
  
Fuck, this will ruin the interior.' the thought drifted into Lex's mind but he promptly rested her against the car as her opened the door and then placed her carefully inside. He buckled her seat belt, shut the door and then walked quickly back to the drivers side and got in. His own coat was dripping wet now, as was his shirt where it had come into contacted with the girl as he had lifted her.   
  
Driving along once more, Lex tuned the heater up full blast and directed it onto the soaking girl and noticed the small lake that was pooling under her seat as the water slowly drained from her clothing.   
  
I'm going to take you to the hospital, don't worry we will be there soon. Lex spoke to the girl an a reassuring voice.  
  
Mmhh, what? Eaisland felt heat on her face and tried to focus her blurred vision on her surroundings. Car?? When did I get in a car?' She tried desperately to organise her brain, but she was to tiered.  
  
I found you on the roadside, your not looking so hot and I am taking you to the hospital to get checked out ok. Lex repeated his statement.  
  
As what he said finally worked its way into Eaisland's mind she suddenly felt fear shoot though her and the adrenaline shot started to wake her up at an alarming speed. Panic filled her mind.  
  
NO, NO, YOU CAN TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!! THEY'LL FIND ME, THEY CAN'T FIND ME OR THEY'LL GET ME BACK AND START HURTING ME AGAIN!! DON'T LET THEM HURT ME, NOT AGAIN, NOT ANYMORE, PLEASE!!! Eaisland's sudden scream took Lex by surprise and the car swerved on the road before her regained control. He saw the girl fighting with the seat belt and immediately slammed on the brakes for the second time and stopped the car and proceeded to try and calm down the girl.  
  
Stop, STOP, CALM DOWN, I am not going to hurt you, and I wont let anybody else hurt you either, you have to trust me, STOP Struggling and listen! Grabbing her arms he held her till she stopped freaking out.  
Now listen, my name is Lex, I found you collapsed at the side of the road and I picked you up and put you in my car, I wont hurt you, I just want to help you. What's your name? And why would someone at the hospital hurt you? His soft firm voice seemed to relax her and he loosened his grip on her arms and placing a hand on her muddy cheek he turned her face to look directly in her eyes.  
  
I, I-I, m-m-my name is E-Eais-sland, I ran away from home, he was hitting me, and was t-t-trying to, to... Eaisland's voice choked with revulsion as she recalled her stepfathers hands on her body. She shook the thought away and then continued If you take me to the h-hossbital they will have to report-t me to them, he will come and get me and s-start hi-hitting me again, why does he hate me? She looked pleadingly at Lex and the trembling question of despair hung in the air between them.  
  
Oh God, she was being abused!' A jolt of outrage shot through Lex and he pulled Eaisland into a hug. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again, and if they try I am going to kill them, Lex tried to keep the rage out of his voice so he didn't scare her, It's ok, we don't have to go to the hospital, I'll take you to my house, you can rest there, your step farther wont find you and I have a friend how can check you out He released Eaisland from the hug and looked down into her eyes and she nodded numbly, the pain in her eyes threatening to spill the pent up tears that had gone unshed.   
  
T-Thank y-you, Eaisland somehow found herself feeling safe and protected by his presence and the look that sparked in his eyes telling her that nobody would dare touch her if he had anything to do with it. She felt the overwhelming need to sleep now the fit of panic was over and she felt the world go black once more.  
  
Turning away from her for a moment to pick up his cell phone, Lex called ahead to make some arrangements, It's Lex, I need to to get to the mansion as quickly as possible, I have someone who needs to be checked over, yes, good, I'll see you in an hour. Lex finished that call and then made a second one High it's Lex, could you have some tea, coffee and a light meal for two waiting for me when I get there, I should be about 15 minutes. Good, bye. He looked over to Eaisland, she was asleep, or had blacked out, either way' he thought, the rest will do her good, she looks like she hasn't slept in days'.  
  
As they arrived at the mansion he slowed the porch and brought it to a stop as close to the front door as possible. He switched off the engine and quickly got out and went to retrieve Eaisland. Picking her up, he carried her into the house and took her strait to the study. A fire was blazing merrily in the fire place and he placed her carefully on the couch nearest to the fire. Lex then started to remove her sopping wet clothing. Peeling off what had been a full length cream woollen coat now caked in mud, he dumped it on the floor. Then he worked on her blue sweater and it joined the coat on the floor, he left the burnt orange vest top he found underneath in place and worked on her boots.   
  
Lex looked up as he was interrupted from removing the second long black boot and saw his butler with the tea and coffee. Set it down over here could you he said motioning to the small coffee table to his left. As the butler set the tray down Lex finally removed Eaisland's remaining boot and pulled off her socks.   
  
Anything else sir? inquired the butler.  
  
Yes, get me a pair of pyjamas, a couple of towels and some blankets, quickly. Lex ordered what he wanted and was about to dismiss the man when he suddenly had another thought Get a hot water bottle as well would you. The man nodded and then hurried off. Lex would have liked to put the girl in a bath of warm water, not only to warm her ice cold body up more quickly, but to wash off the remaining mud that clung stubbornly to her hair, face and hands. But after what she has been through I doubt that she would take well to finding herself half naked in a strangers bath when she woke up' Lex theorised.  
  
The butler soon came back with the towels and dry clothes Lex had asked for, and Lex wasted now time in grabbing one of the towels and rubbing her hair to get out the worst of the water and dirt. He was working as quickly as he thought he could, he didn't want to hurt her. He looked at her wet jeans Well, I better get this over with sooner rather than later' and he bent forward and reached to undo the buttons, he soon had them joining the rest of her clothes in the pile on the floor. Lex carefully took another towel and gently rubbed down her legs to dry them. That done her quickly unfolded the pyjama bottoms, they would be far to big on her, but they were dry. Her underwear was still damp and Lex pondered removing it. She needs to be warm and dry, still, oh to hell with it, I'll just have to reassure her later' He set his jaw and without looking lifted her slight hips with one hand and removed the offending panties with the other and then quickly pulled up the pyjamas. Now that he had done that he did the same with her top and bra and replaced it with the shirt. Finally her wrapped her in the blankets and put the hot water bottle next to her stomach.  
  
Just as Lex finished getting Eaisland settled the butler brought in the meal he had ordered and sat it next to the coffee and then picked up the wet clothes and towels and took them away.  
  
Eaisland, can you hear me? Eaisland? Lex spoke as gently as he could as he tried to wake the sleeping girl. She needed to eat, and for this she needed to be awake. He gave her a little shake and called her name again Eaisland, come on, you need to drink something hot.  
  
Eaisland felt warm. It felt nice her fogged mind concluded. she wanted to stay asleep but there was a voice that would wouldn't go away. ehhh, mmmh, er? What? ARGH! Eaisland jumped and her eyes shot open and fixed on Lex's reassuring smile, and she then remembered what had just happened and started to relax a little.  
  
Do you remember me? Lex asked her and held his breath until she nodded her pensive face slowly. Good, I hope your feeling better. I have some tea here for you, it will do you good to get some warm liquid inside of you. And he smiled and passed her a cup, he remembered to keep his movements slow and open, he didn't want to spook her. She was frightened enough.  
  
Thank you, that would be very nice. I am feeling much warmer now. she took the cup that Lex held out to her and started to sip the hot drink. I would have died had you not stopped and helped me, for this I will never be able to thank you adequately. As she spoke there eyes met and they shared a moment of understanding.  
  
I'm just glad that your ok, I didn't know if you where going to make it. A thought suddenly crossed his mind, she spoke with an english accent, He hadn't noticed this before, puzzled he spoke, Are you English?   
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Authors note, I know that I haven't added that much more, but I have been pulled in a lot of directions lately, so please bare with me! thanks. I will post up more as soon as I can. 


	2. Endings and beginings

Authors note - Hi again, sorry for the time it took to post this up. I am in my final year of an art degree, so my work for that kinda takes first place! I will try and post up new chapters as quickly as I can! Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Endings and beginnings.  
  
I'm just glad that your ok, I didn't know if you were going to make it. A thought suddenly crossed his mind, she spoken with an english accent, He hadn't noticed this before, puzzled he spoke, Are you English?  
  
Eaisland looked up at Lex and paused, her hazel eyes shone with topaz highlights, before she spoke On my mothers side my family were English, I grew up there until I was eight. But when they, my mothers remaining family that is, died in a car accident we moved over to metropolis so that my dad could take a promotion. The topaz fire dimmed to nothing in eaisland's eyes as she carried on, and lex saw he stiffen as he gaze turned inward as she dredged up the painful memories. We were alone then, my dad's family had all died before he met my mum, but we were happy. It lasted 3 months, then a drunk driver hit my dad as he was leaving work and he was killed instantly. Mum tried to carry on with only the two of us, but she was the kind of woman who always had to be with a man. A year later she met She spat the word from her mouth with a bitterness that Lex almost flinched, he hid his surprise and kept his face relaxed, genuine sympathy in his sad half smile.  
  
Then, then they married. I didn't want her to, even then he gave me the creeps. But she seemed to love him so much, she just couldn't see his many flaws. It was then that the nightmare truly started. Pulling the blanket closer to her she tried to hide herself away, as if she could escape the flood of memories behind the soft fabric. Her voice choked with tears as she spoke again My mum died six months after they were married, I was in shock, numb. I had no family left, god, and I thought my life couldn't get worse. Lex got up from the chair he had taken opposite her and moved to sit beside her on the couch. Eaisland was shaking, she couldn't hold in her grief, anger and sorrow. Lex tentatively pulled her into a hug and he felt Eaisland's head burrow into his neck through the blanket. Shushhh, you don't need to go on. He new that she need to talk, but now might be just to painful.  
  
No, I-I, I have to go on, I have to tell you. Her voice was shaky, but Lex heard the spark of determination running through it, and the need, her need to tell someone.  
  
After that I lived with Him' or Bob' as he wanted me to call him, at first he tried to be all pally, but I never wanted him near me, he is one of those people who make my neck hairs stand on end and my back shiver. As it turned out, my instincts telling me to run a mile were dead right. His attentions became progressively stronger and more blatant. Whatever lame excuse to be near me or touch me was used, and he kept me in the house as much as possible. He started getting drunk, alot, and then he got violent. A sob racked he body and Lex rocked her gently in comfort like his mother had done for him when he was ill. He was silently seating at the man who had subjected a girl to such abuse. Child abuse was one of the things his own upbringing with his father had made intolerable to him. I he ever found this man, and he promised himself that he would, he would make him die a very slow and painful death.  
  
He started hitting me more and more as I avoided and rejected his advances, I wanted to leave, to run, but the fear he held over me, the shame, I-I, I was paralysed. Eaisland felt the shame bern her once again. How could she tell him, but she had told him so much already, and he didn't seem to think she was disgusting or dirty, maybe he understood? She needed to tell someone what she had gone through, but, she didn't want him to hate her.  
  
Lex felt the change in her demeanour, he knew she must be fighting some internal battle, he had to show her that she could trust him. He was surprised at his reaction to her, He had never felt the need to protect someone so much before, he had only known her a few hours and yet somehow, they had some sort of connection. Whatever you need to say, you can tell me, trust me, I promise that I will never hurt you. Lex felt a burning need for her to trust him, he wanted to help her. He held her tighter.  
  
Eaisland let the last of her reservations fall away and she held onto Lex, she would trust him. It was one night that it went, w-went further. He burst into my room stinking drunk, before I could do a thing he was on me, hitting my face, calling me a whore. H-his hands..... choking down her horror and revulsion she carried on I couldn't stop him, I wasn't strong enough. FUCK, I hated and feared him so F-fucking much in that moment. B-but then he slipped, I was free of him for an instant, I took my chance and ran. My mind just snapped and I couldn't stop running. Running from that house, his hands, all the hurt and fear that I just couldn't take anymore. Her words flowed out of her mouth without her thinking about them, the horrific scene replayed in her mind and she got caught up in it all over again. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept going and going and going, for days. Eaisland was crying openly now, her mind raged at the injustice of what had happened to her, at the helplessness she felt.  
  
Then I found you when you fell. Lex felt tears sparkling at the back of his own dark azure eyes, but he blinked them away. He just held onto eaisland, her exhausted form surrounded by the strength and comfort that he offered to her. She was never going to be hurt again, he would make sure of this. He would look after her, help her. This he silently promised himself and her.  
  
*********************************  
  
Surrounded by warmth, Eaisland floated with little stars. She felt the glow of her guardians smile. She could feel the strong arms of her angel hold her, she was safe. Everything was so soft, so calm. The angel wanted her to look at the sun that was rising. Taking his hand, she uncurled and opened her eyes to the glorious fire of the dawn, and she smiled. She somehow knew that now was different, what had happened before was past and over. Like the dawn, she would begin again, and he would be there to help her.   
  
It was the sun shining through the window and onto Eaisland's face that finally made her wake up. As she drifted into wakefulness the peaceful dream stayed with her. Opening up her eyes, she recognised the bedroom that Lex had put her in last night after they had eaten. She still knew very little about him, they had only just met after all, but that didn't matter to her. He had promised to help her, and she trusted him.   
  
Putting a hand up to her hair she found it still covered in mud. Ugh! I forgot that I hadn't washed that off yet. But that can be remedied!' Stretching and then getting slowly out of the large bed she made her way over to the door that faced the bed and continued to think to herself. Ahhh! Big lovely bathroom! I really like this place, maybe I did die and go to heaven!' Eaisland was impressed by the shear size of the bathroom. Which, nearly twice the size of her old bedroom and decorated in shimmering mosaics of white's and blue green's. She stepped into the gigantic shower cubical and turned on the water adjusting it to a heat that was just comfortable and then after pulling off her clothed she stepped underneath and let the cleansing water wash all the dirt and fatigue away. Using what she considered to be obscene amounts of shampoo and body wash Eaisland scrubbed her skin and hair until it smarted. Rinsing herself off one more time she reluctantly turned off the water and got out of the shower and swathed herself in the plush fluffy towel and dried herself off. Before she went back out into the bedroom she swapped the towel for an equally fluffy robe that was far to long for her, but she didn't mind, it felt so nice.   
  
Looking through the closets she found that they had been filled with clothes that seemed to be an almost perfect fit and in all colours and styles. Picking out a pair of faded black boot cut hipster jeans and a soft, warm grey long sleeve t-shirt she closed the wardrobe and put her choices on the bed. Next going to the chest of draws that stood on the other side of the room she opened it up and looked for some underwear. Finding a plain black silk bra and some knickers that matched she untied the robe and quickly put them on and then pushed the draws back in. Turning back to the bed she pulled on the top and jeans. Socks! Forgot about them, ohh, and hair dryer, brush, humm, Ahh!' Her mental commentary rambled on as she flitted round the room to find what she needed. just as she finished getting ready there was a knock on the door.  
  
Eaisland, it's lex, may I come in? Lex leaned against the door frame as he waited from an answer, she had still be asleep when he checked on her that morning, he had come back to see if she was up and wanted some lunch.  
  
Yes, come in, I'm up Lex was pleased to hear that she sounded bright this morning, and he opened the door and walked a few paces into the room and then stopped in surprise when he saw her and his face lit up in a smile. He couldn't believe how different she looked. She was taller than he had first thought now that she wasn't hunched into a ball of fear and was standing strait. Her blond hair was like pale liquid honey that crackled with the static electricity it had picked up from the thoughor brushing and it curled round her face and sat just off her shoulders. Her skin was pale as well but had a slight rosy blush from the scrubbing it had taken before. The few freckles across her nose and cheeks, almost like feint war paint, danced with her eyes as she grinned at him  
  
Who knew under all that dirt that a person af beauty actually existed, Lex shook his head and walked over to her and took her hand If you are hungry, lunch is ready, do you wish to join me? He looked down at her face as the her shy smile from his earlier comment was replaced by a look of unabashed hunger.  
  
God yes, I am starving! I feel like I could eat you out of house and home, though I do doubt an armies ability to be able to do that. Eaisland shot him a small grin when he smirked at her comment. With that they made there way downstairs to find these lunch.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Ok thats all for now, post more as soon as I can, if ya have time, a review would be most welcome!


	3. Lunchtime decisions

Authors Note - You know, this still doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form! And I am sorry for the late up date, much has been going on. (Like always, my excuse is lame!) Thank you for the reviews!! They are great, and they spur me on, so if ya like the next chapter, tell me, Pleeeaassssseeeee!!!  
  
***********************************  
Chapter 3 - Lunchtime decisions.  
  
God yes, I am starving! I feel like I could eat you out of house and home, though I do doubt an armies ability to be able to do that. Eaisland shot him a small grin when he smirked at her comment. With that they made there way downstairs to find their lunch.  
  
As they walked down the grand hallways Eaisland suddenly got a flash of a memory from last night. Was their someone else there in the room when you put me in bed? She remembered a blurry face, but she had been so tiered and Lex had assured her that she was safe, though now she became unsure.  
  
Ah, yes. I have a friend who knows how to take care of people, and how to keep his mouth shut about it. I needed to know that you weren't more seriously hurt than you looked. He gave you a quick check over , but said you were fine. I was there the whole time. Lex braced himself for an outburst of panic or rage when Eaisland stopped walking. But she just stood there silently, thinking.  
  
That's ok, I am glad you didn't lie about it, I trust you. If you thought it was necessary then I guess it was, and I must have looked like hell on a stick! Her passive forgiveness surprised him, as did the level of trust that she placed upon him. He found himself strangely warmed by the thought of this girl trusting him unconditionally and not judging him.  
  
I'm glad that you don't hold it against me, it's not something that I did lightly, but I was worried. Lex looked at her and blue eyes met hazel. Eaisland smiled and started walking again.   
  
As Eaisland was lead into the dineing room she was accosted by a host of gorgeous smells and she heard her stomach rumbled greedily. She followed Lex over to the far end of the large dineing table which had two places set at the very end, he stopped by the nearest chair and pulled it out for her. Why does it not surprise me that you would do that. Her tone held a sad amusement and Lex saw memories flit across her features and cloud her eyes.  
  
You don't like my gentlemanly actions? He countered, his eyebrow raised. As she sat Lex pushed the chair in and then took his own place opposite her. He was concerned at her tone of voice, but he would let it be until she brought it up herself.  
  
Oh no, er, I didn't mean it like that, Eaisland's surprised features scrunched and her nose wrinkled, she look away from Lex and down at her place mat, and she considered what she should say. Lex waited for her to speak It's just that, no one has every treated me like you do. You seem very aware of my presence, concerned for my well being, even in this normal type of situation of having lunch. She paused again and looked back into the softness his blue grey eyes held. I guess that I have spent so long with people that just don't want me around, don't care or don't notice me that, well, it feels really good to think that someone actually thinks and conceders me and my feelings. The gratitude that fell like gentle rain from her eyes and her small self conscious smile almost had him jumping up to hug her. Her comment touched his heart, and he felt his anger rise again at the people who had hurt or ignored such a gentle soul.   
  
I care about how you feel, I always will Eaisland, Lex let a small smile creep onto his serious face, and then it turned into a smirk And I give you permission to throw heavy pointed objects at me if I ever, by some freak occurrence, ignore you. He hoped his humour had set the right tone, he didn't want her to dwell on the subject. I have other subjects that I want to discuss with her, I hope she likes my idea's' The thought crossed his mind as he wondered how to bring up the subject.  
  
Eaisland gave Lex back a smirk of her own at his comment and then turned to her left as she heard a door open softly and saw a butler step though with their lunch. I hope you like pasta, but if you don't I can send for something else. Lex's voice caught her attention away from the advancing plates.  
  
MMM, yes I love pasta, thank you. It looks wonderful, and I.... Eaisland suddenly tensed as the butler leaned down to put the plate before her and she drew in a sharp breath. Lex noticed her discomfort immediately and quietly dismissed the butler quickly. He was just about to get up and come over to her to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly blinked her wide eyes, shook herself and then fidgeted on her seat. When she saw Lex's face she quickly spoke to reassure him. I'm fine, I, uh, a stranger being in such close proximity, and a male stranger at that, it just wigged me out there for a moment. I guess my habits are more ingrained than I thought She looked sheepishly at him.  
  
Lex mentally kicked himself, of course a strange man leaning near her would evoke bad memories. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that, forgive me, it will not happen again.  
  
Thank you, but it is really not your fault, I think I am just going to need some time to adjust to meeting new people again. Eaisland then creased her brows in thought for a moment before continuing, Which makes my positive reaction to you odd, great, but odd. I guess it's because you' saved me. I just feel safe around you, I trust you, I feel protected. and I wish I could stay here forever!' she added to herself. then she picked up her fork as she remembered that she really was very hungry. And as she chewed the pasta she noted that it tasted delicious, a nutty basil undertone to the creamy sauce.  
  
I am glad you feel that way, and it actually brings me to a subject that I wanted to discuss with you, Lex contemplated his next move as he ate. As far as the authorities are concerned you are likely thought of as missing. And I get the feeling that you don't want to go back to live with your stepfather. So, I wanted to extent to you my hospitality as long as you feel you would like to stay here, It's not like I don't have the room after all He paused and when she moved to speak he held up his hand to ask her to wait. I would very much like you to stay with me from now on, it wouldn't take very much to tie up the loose ends and transfer your stepfathers guardianship of you to me, if that's what you wanted? Lex let the half question hang between them and he hoped that he hadn't overwhelmed her. He studied her face as her expression turned from one of confusion through astonishment to one of hope and joy.  
  
I - I - I, I would love nothing better, but, but you have already done so much for me, how can I ask this of you, oh god it's like you just granted my biggest wish! Eaisland couldn't help but throw Lex into a big hug, she heard there water glasses fall over as she bumped the table getting to Lex in her haste, but she didn't care. She didn't have to go back to that go forsaken place ever again. She felt and heard Lex's soft chuckle as he hugged her back and tears of joy came to her eyes.  
  
I am glad you want to stay, I hoped you would, I set into motion some of the things that needed to be taken care of last night after you fell asleep. I hope you don't mind. He told her the truth, he didn't want to lie about these things with her.  
  
I don't mind at all, I am flattered, you would do all of this for me, some girl you dragged of the side of the road. Eaisland the extracted herself from Lex's lap and went back to her meal, which carried on over conversations of what he still needed to do, and what she would need now that she was staying at the mansion.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Authors Note - I know this one was short, but thats all I have for now. Please review if ya have time!!  
  



	4. Not that easy

Authors note - Hey, I know it's been an age, sorry about that. this chapter is short, but, it's better than nothing at all, right!! hope you enjoy, and bare with me!  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 4 - Not that easy.  
  
After there lunch eaisland had gone back to her room as Lex had been called to the Plant. After talking about what would be happening to her now she was going to stay at the mansion, an image of her stepfather crept unbidden to her minds eye and she shivered. Her mind went back to that last night in the house again even though she tried desperately to stop herself. She could feel his hands reaching out, NO, NO, NO, I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT THAT, STOP IT NOW!' Screaming at herself Eaisland hurried into the bathroom, pulled of her clothes and jumped under the spray of water that she turned to hotter than she could stand it. She felt her skin cry out in pain as she near burned herself. Ruthlessly she picked up the sponge and started scrubbing herself until she thought no skin could be left on her body. Slowly her anger ebbed away and she felt her skin complaining at her hash treatment. Sighing, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, picked up a fluffy towel and dried herself of very carefully. Dressing in her discarded clothes again Eaisland didn't think she could stay in her room at the moment, the temptation to get back in the shower and scrub of another layer of skin was nagging at her. She needed to get her mind off things. Looking to the doorway her mind hit on an idea, Exploration, yep, good as anything, and I do need to learn my way around.' Eaisland's mood picked up a little as she headed for the door.  
  
It had been hours, and Eaisland had found many interesting rooms and hallways to keep her mind occupied. But stopping to contemplated the view from one of the many windows was her undoing, her mind began to stray from the topic od what was in front of her. As she started to walk the halls of the mansion again, silent but for her footsteps, Eaisland let her mind wander back lunch. It had been less than 24 hours ago that her life had changed beyond all recognition. Her emotions where warring inside of her. One side of her wanted to leap around in joy, she now lived somewhere that she didn't need to fear that her stepfather would get drunk and try to hurt her, and she could finally be herself, no masks, no saying that nothing was wrong even though it was, no more shame and hiding in dark rooms. Lex, he had been there to helped her, and it seemed he would be there for awhile. But.  
  
But, there just had to be a but' didn't there' her mind sighed. Even if she was not physically, bodily living in that place still, mentally it was a very different matter. You couldn't just erase that many years of pain, memories weren't things that could be etch-a-scetch wiped clean. If only that were true' Eaisland laughed, a short and mirthless sound, choked before it could even be finished. It had come from the heart of the other side of her, the one that wanted to curl up into a little ball a cry, the one that Lex had scraped of the side of the road last night, the one that was scared and lost and lonely, the one that she tried to keep back with her jump for joy side, the one that was by far the larger part of her whole self and the one that would not be kept back any longer. She stopped walking and lent against the cool stone of the wall, she slowly sank to the ground as her legs failed to support her. The memories stabbed at her, flooding her, a maelstrom tide intent on drowning her.  
  
Eaisland felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes and she clutched her legs up to her and hugged the fiercely. How was it that no matter how many times she scalded her skin with hot water, rubbed it raw by washing, told her self that it was nothing, how was it that she could still feel his hands, his breath, his presence. Eaisland bowed her head and began to tremble with rage. How is it that he can still do this to me, why do I give him the power, he's not here, he never will be.' Letting go of her knees she hit her fists against the wall behind her in frustration. But that doesn't stop me being afraid to go to sleep because I might have him there waiting for me all over again.' Small soft tears escaped her hazel eyes and ran in tiny rivulets down her cheeks. Eaisland let them drop onto the soft fabric of her top as she once more curled up around herself. The maelstrom swallowed Eaisland, dragged her down to a pit of darkness, far away from the sunlight.   
  
TBC.....  
  
Authors note - As I said, this was short, more to come very soon hopefully!


	5. Crash and burn

Author's note - Thank you to those who have reviewed, your effort is very appreciated. well, on with the story.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 5 - Crash and burn.  
  
Lex couldn't concentrate on the reports in front of him, he tried to clear his mind of his burgeoning introspection, but it didn't work. Fine, you win. his soft tight voice filled his office. Ok, mind, let yourself go, why do you insist on thinking about Eaisland and how you feel about her?' Lex threw the thought questioningly at himself.   
  
How do you feel about her?' said his inner voice.   
  
Your the one who wanted me to think about her, why don't you enlighten me!' Lex shot back the retort to himself.  
  
You care a lot for her, because that means that really you like her, and that scares you.'  
  
I feel sorry for her and want her to be ok. She's undergone a similar pain, and that angers me, that doesn't mean that I care as much for her as your implying, and for the record it wouldn't scare me even if it was true.'  
  
'You don't care for her that much, huh, so you stopped in the middle of the night to pick up a total stranger who was lying on the roadside because you have some ulterior motive for profit, yes, that makes so much sense.'  
  
This is not about why I picked her up, and we know why I did that, have you forgotten Clark?' Lex was getting angry at himself, but decided that he had better face his issues now rather than later, then book himself into a psychiatrists.  
  
No, this isn't about why you picked her up, it's about what you have done since then, and why. You didn't need to help her, you could have just dumped her at the hospital and forgot about her, but you didn't, did you. And why was this?   
  
She requested not to go to the hospital.'  
But you complied with her wish because with one panic filled statement she walked ghost like through that big high wall you have.' His inner voice sounded smug.  
  
No, I just felt sorry for her, that's all. Stop trying to make it into something deep and meaningful.' Lex heard the doubt in his own thought.  
  
Right, of course, how silly of me, this from the man who has taken it upon himself to give a home to said girl, get so angry at the man who hurt her he nearly had a hit man go kill him, but instead became said girls guardian and vowed to protect her. Yep, you just feel a little sorry for her, how wrong I have been. One word for you Lex, DENIAL!'  
  
SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I am not in denial. So yes, I may care for a bit more than than I would a stranger, that's not so odd' Lex felt his anger bubble to the surface.  
  
HA! Not odd! Not frigging ODD! We both know you wouldn't give a damn about someone unless there is a good reason, and we both know that reason don't we Lex, You Care' About Her, A LOT' His inner voice was ruthless.  
  
FINE, I admit it, I care about her, so much it scares me, because I don't want to get hurt. And even if it's just as a friend, I, I ......' Lex's admission to himself trailed off as he desperately tried to stop what he knew he was staring to feel. Something he did not although himself to feel, not since his mother died.  
  
YOU WHAT LEX, SAY IT!'  
  
I care about her enough for it to be called .......'  
  
SAY THE WORD'  
  
L, L ....' God, why am I doing this to myself.  
  
SAY IT'  
  
Lex gave soft voice to the word that described the emotion he had promised himself he would never feel again. He sighed, I care enough for it to be called love.' His blue eyes noticed the clock on his desk and he wiped his hands over his face. I really do need a shrink, I just ranted scitso like at myself for half an hour so that I could admit that I care about someone. I need to go home.' And with that Lex got up from his desk, shut down his computers and collected his coat as he walked away from his office and headed home.  
  
As Lex walked into the mansion he gave his coat to his butler and started to walk in the direction of the lounge , but stopped, turned and asked the butler a question. Do you know where Eaisland is at this time?  
  
Nobody has seen her since you left sir. Lex creased his brow at the answer and concern began to creep into his mind. He dismissed the butler and went in search of her, his concern growing with every step he took.  
  
Lex went to her room first, then his, and after that the game room and the library and the lounge. After that he made his way to his security office and had the guards check the camera's. Nothing. But as the screens flicked and changed before his searching eyes he caught sight of a pair of feet in the top corner of one of the corridor cameras, and he started to run.  
  
And that's how he found her. Curled into a shaking ball, crying, lost to the world.  
  
Lex skidded to a halt and knelt down by the distraught girl and pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. I was ranting at myself for half an hour and she was here, breaking down, and I where was I! That's right, being a self involved idiot.' Lex cursed himself and rocked Eaisland as he felt her uncurl and wrap her ams around him, her head burying itself into his chest.  
  
Lex changed the positions of his arms from around her to underneath her legs and back and picked her up off the floor. He felt her arms circle his neck and pull her closer to him, and he made his way to her room.  
  
********************************************  
  
Lex watched her sleeping. She made no sound at all, if he wasn't seeing her breath then he wouldn't think she was. Now he looked back on it he knew it had been to good to be true, she had been just a bit to bright and happy that morning, too normal for someone who had just escaped such a hellish place. He had stayed with her most of the time after he found he in the hallway, she had been in bed for five days now. She only left it to relieve herself when nature came calling. Lex kept trying to get her to eat properly, but she just didn't seem interested in food, in anything. He would stay with her as long as it took, though he hoped for both their sakes that it wouldn't take to long, he did have a company to run. After the first day of her not moving he realised that he could be in for a wait and had a make shift office set up in her room so that he could work whilst watching over her.   
  
His mind wandered, trying to find the reason for her present state. She felt safe here, that is what she said. So why has she retreated like this, just stopped?' Lex ran through it in his mind again. Safe. She felt safe, she trusts me and feels safe here. Of course! She felt safe! Safe enough to let her guard down, to rest, because she has someone to do that for her now!' Lex's eye's widened with surprise as the revelation hit him. He got up and walked over to the bed and sat down on the soft silk. Shifting in her sleep, Eaisland's arms found his leg and snuggled into it. Reaching out his hand he tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear that had fallen across her face when she moved.   
  
Smiling slightly at his action, Eaisland slowly opened and her eye's and looked at Lex as he smiled back at her. The soft afternoon sun that shone through the windows pooled in her eyes and lit them with a topaz glow. She looked calm, he noted, which was a good sign. He hadn't seen much evidence of an actual person being behind those eyes in the past five days. Bringing her had out from under the covers and finding his where it rested on his knee, she took it as he opened it up for her to hold. She squeezed it softly and gave him a sad smile of thanks.  
  
Thank you. You didn't have to stay here with me, but I am glad you did. It helped, a lot. She paused and then spoke again, It's going to take awhile, but I think that I can get through it if you help me. Her voice sounded softly determined, as if she had just made a promise to herself.  
  
I'll always be hear for you, that you can count on Eaisland. Lex stroked her hair as he reassured her. He felt a wave of satisfaction and contentment wash over him. It was a good feeling to have someone trust and rely on you. He would make sure that she got though this, maybe he would get through it, finally, if they made the journey together.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Authors note - I'm not quite sure ho long this story is going to be, it has got quite a way to go yet. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
  
  
  



	6. New faces, old places

A/N - I don't know if anybody is waiting for this, but if ya are, please tell me how I'm doing!!   
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 6 - New faces, old places.  
  
Clark lifted the boxes of produce into the kitchen and left them with the chef who thanked him. Is Lex in? Clark asked, he had not seen for more than 10 minuets in the last two weeks. Lex hadn't even been in when he last called. He really wanted to see Lex and ask him if he would host a pool party, Lana had said that she could die for a swimming pool in the recent hot spell of weather that had set in after that storm a while ago.   
  
Why yes, I do believe so, but ask Matthew if it's a good time, I don't know if Mr. Luthor is busy or not. The chef replied looking happily at the latest delivery.  
  
Oh, ok, I will, bye. Clark left the chef to his work and went in search of his friend. drifting through the halls of the mansion on his way to the office, Clark looked for the Lex's butler Matthew, but couldn't see him anywhere. When he neared the office he stopped as he heard some soft footsteps and then the opening and closing of the office door as someone slipped inside. Hmmmm, that didn't sound much like Lex, I wonder who it is?' Rounding the last corner and silently making his way to Lex's office Clark took a moment to use his X-ray vision to see into the room.  
  
Eaisland padded silently around the room, Lex had said that he would meet her there in a minuet. While she waited for him she decided to get the pool table ready for the game that it was her and Lex's intention to play, she hadn't played pool since she left England. God, I didn't realise just how long it's actually been, the pool table used to look a hell of a lot bigger, and taller, but then, I was a lot shorter I suppose' Eaisland was careful not to think about how long that meant she had spent with Him'. Choosing a cue that looked right for her, Eaisland collected the pool balls and proceeded to rack a nice neat triangle. Better get in some practice, don't want to show myself up to badly.'  
She pulled back to cue and then broke the coloured globes from there set pattern. Sod! Potted the white already, hmm, I think I am going to need a lot of practice. I hope Lex gets hear soon, I'm getting thirsty, it is hot today. 'Eaisland's mental ramble carried on as she retrieved the white from the pocket and lined up a new shot.  
  
Clark saw through the door and into the room, he saw a person who was definitely not Lex getting ready to play pool. It looked like a girl about Chloe or lana's age, his age. What would a teenage girl be doing playing pool alone in Lex's house?' Clark thought to himself, he started getting suspicious and decided to confront whoever it was and see what they were doing in his friends house.  
  
Eaisland heard the door open as she took another shot, she had her back to the door and started to speak before turning around, About time you got here, I was getting thirsty, and you said that you'd only be a m....... Eaisland's voice deserted her and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the guy who had opened the door and was walking into the room towards her.   
  
Hello, I didn't mean to startle you, I am a friend of Lex's, my names Clark I... It was clarks turn to be silenced as he noticed the girl seemed to be scared.  
  
Eaisland began to tremble and the pool cue dropped to the floor. Who was this person and what were they doing in the house, Lex told her if someone was coming over so that she could hide out in her room, and this person did not look as if they meant to be overly nice to her. Backing up as he got closer Eaisland began to feel panic set in.  
  
Hey, er look, you don't need to be afraid, I.. Clark was cut off by Eaisland's curt shaken voice when he made the mistake of walking towards her quickly.  
  
Get - Away - From - Me! NOW! Scudding backwards a fast as she could, only stopping when she was backed into the corner, Eaisland's voice got higher and louder with each of her strung out words. Lex, Help me!' she thought to herself. When Clark again made the wrong assumption that he should move bearer to her, his face puzzled, she couldn't stop herself from screaming. GET AWAY FROM ME!! LEX, LEX, LLLEEEXXX!!!!  
  
Lex was walking down the hallway to his office when he heard the panic stricken cry. He started running and called out to her, . Barging through the partially open doors, Lex nearly ran strait into Clark as he tried in vain to calm down the now near hysterical Eaisland. Seeing that Clark was the problem and cursing the farm boys obvious misunderstanding of the situation and his own forgetfulness at not remembering that it was clark's delivery day, Lex took hold of the situation.  
  
Clark, get back, I need you to leave, RIGHT NOW! I'll explain later, please, for now just leave. Lex gave Clark a dark look and pointed to the door, although he knew it was just a misunderstanding he couldn't help the anger that was welling up inside him at clarks blunder.   
  
Taken aback, the hurt and confusion showed all to well on clarks face. Lex, I-I, fine, I'll see you later, sorry. Turning around, he hurried away, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
Lex wasted no time in going over to Eaisland's stricken form, she had sunk to the floor when she had seen Lex enter. Slowly reaching out to her, Lex gently pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly until he felt her stop shaking. Picking her up, Lex walked over to the comfy leather couch and sat down resting Eaisland on his lap. Lex sighed, how did he explain and apologise for his best friend scaring her into hysteria.  
  
I am so sorry, I forgot that he was coming to the mansion today, he really didn't mean to scare you, Clark's a good person, he's just not always the brightest. As he finished his sentence he felt her head leave his chest and she looked up into his worried eyes with her now sad and tired one's.  
  
He took me by surprise, it wasn't your fault, he just move towards me so quickly, Eaisland sighed, her voice was thick from crying, and she wiped her eyes before continuing He also reminded me of you know who'. Though I'm not sure why.  
  
Clark is my friend, one of my only friends, as I have mentioned, not many people in this town like me a whole lot. I am angry that he caused you to be hurt. Lex tightened his arms around Eaisland in reassurance. He would have to have a long talk to clark, and to his staff, but for the moment his priority was making sure that Eaisland recovered from the shock of her first meeting with Clark.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N - I had no idea what Lex's butler is called so I just gave him because it seemed appropriate. If you know, please drop me a line and correct me. also, if I have made any glaring errors in the mansion layout, likewise, please tell me!! Thanks!!  
  
  
  



	7. Explanations, feelings and favours

A/N - Hi there! I am now free of the Art Degree Show Madness!' so I now have alot more time to devote to writing fan fic, Yah hoo!! I would also like to thank Rebma and Berkeley for their reviews, this chapter's for you! Oh and by the way, Smallville is still not mine in any way shape or form!! (I still keep on wishing!)  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 7 - Explanations, feelings and Favours.  
  
  
Clark left the mansion and headed back to the Talon. What did I do that was so wrong? I didn't mean to scare her, but she just seem to go off the deep end' Still puzzled by both the girl and Lex's reaction to what happened, Clark was torn between wanting to talk to his friends about it and keeping it to himself. Lex wouldn't want me to say anything to anybody, at least not until we talk about it, and probably not even then.' His musing was cut short as he pulled up infront of the Talon and got out to see Chloe and Pete walking towards him.  
  
Hey Clark, you coming to the Talon, me and Pete were just off to hang out there since it's Saturday and all, that and we have nothing better to do as yet. Chloe gave Clark a wide smile as she spoke.  
  
Yeah, though I thought you'd be talking to Luthor for a while longer, not that I'm complaining. Pete didn't bother to hide his dislike of Lex as he questioned Clark. When Clark didn't speak, but instead frowned and sighed, Chloe and Pete looked at each other and then both asked at the same time, What's wrong Clark? and Pete carried on What's Luthor done now?  
  
Um, it's nothing, I just didn't get to talk to Lex again that's all. Can we go inside now? Clark didn't exactly lie to them, but he didn't give them the truth either. His friends gave him a look, but let it be as the three of them headed off to the Talon.  
  
When they had sat down with there coffees, Chloe tried to get Clark to speak again.  
So Clark, ready to fill us in on what went wrong at the mansion today or what?  
  
Clark shot Chloe a pleading look Chloe, look, I -uh - I can't really talk about it. Lex and I just had a misunderstanding, that's all.  
You sound like your trying to convince yourself of that Clark, and it doesn't seem to be working, or you wouldn't still be wearing a frown. Chloe said stubbornly as she poked her spoon at him.   
  
Look, I'm not really sure what happened, so until I talk to Lex, I would appreciate it if you just dropped the subject, ok!. Not waiting for an answer, Clark got up and walked to the counter to see Lana, he loved his friends, but sometimes they just asked to many questions. And the even more frustrating thing was that this time it wasn't even something about him that he couldn't tell them.  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows, grinned weakly and looked at Pete, Hmmm, er, I think I may have hit a nerve, now I just have to find out what happened between them.  
  
Chloe, I think that we need to drop this one, Pete paused and looked over to where clark was standing with concern, I really think that this time it's between him and Luthor, if it's something that he can't talk to us about, he held up his hand to stop Chloe from interrupting YET, we are just going to have to wait. Chloe pursed her lips and frowned. Pete was right, but that didn't mean that she had to like it.  
  
Ok, so, shall we go offer the olive branch, or leave him some more Lana time? Chloe's grin returned as she stood up.  
  
Sure, I need a refill anyway. Pete chuckled as they both headed towards the counter to apologise to Clark.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Really Lex, I'll be ok now, go talk to him. If he's a friend like you say, you have to explain to him that it wasn't his fault. It was just bad timing, I'm sure I'll like him once I meet him in better circumstances. Eaisland was wrapped up in the duvet, sitting on the bed so she could lean against the head board, Lex sat to the side of her on the beds edge.  
  
Only if your sure. His soft blue eyes searched Eaisland's face to see if he could indeed leave her whist he went to talk to Clark about what happened. Ok, I will go talk to Clark, Lex smiled, got up from the bead and started towards the door to he bedroom. When he was about to leave he stopped, paused and returned to sit on the bed a thoughtful look upon his face, I just had a thought, what If invited Clark and a one or two of his friends over tomorrow, we could all watch a movie, have a small friendly gathering of sorts, what do you say? Please say yes' Lex thought to himself. This was a long and risky shot, but Eaisland needed to get over her fear of people, and this would be a good way of starting, and she was spending far to much time hiding out in her room as it was.  
  
More people! What! Oh pull yourself together, he's right, I do need to stop mopeing, but a party? Oh well, might as well get it over with, I am surprised he never pushed it before.' Lex watched the emotions of dismay, frustration, worry and finally resignation play across her face in a few short moments. Um, ok, but a maximum of four! including Clark, and I want some female type people to make up at least two of the remaining three. And, um, well, god I just so know I will regret suggesting this, well, we could have a Gathering' by the pool, it is roasting. Eaisland trailed off rambling when she saw lex smirk at her, he was impressed by her rise to his challenge.  
  
I'm sure I can arrange that, I see what Clark and his friends have to say. Lex got up again, he felt alot better about leaving her this time. As he got to the door he felt a pillow hit the back of his head, what the!' he thought as he whipped around to see Eaisland sat on the bed with a stubborn grin plastered across he face.  
  
You do realise that this in no way means that I will have to go anywhere near the water don't you, just because their in the pool, doesn't mean I will be! Eaisland widened her grin as Lex gave a sigh, rolled his eyes, then smiled and said good bye.  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
Upon entering the Talon, Lex spotted Clark with Pete and Chloe, as he stood there Lana sat down next to them. It appeared that he had time his arrival fortuitously as Lana had started her break and there were few people in the coffee house. Walking over to the group, it was Chloe who spotted him first, Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea, she has that gleam in her eye, I have to stop her from going all reporter on Eaisland if this is going to work.'  
  
Mr Luthor, to what to we owe this visit? Chloe could hardly stop herself from asking all the questions that were burning at the back of her mind. Pete stifled a groan and looked up at Lex with the others.  
  
Miss Sullivan, Clark, Lana, Mr Ross, I am glad that I caught you all together. I need to talk to you all, may I sit? Lex would have been amused at the looks on there faces if the situation he had come to discuss with them wasn't so humourless.  
  
Sure Lex, did you say that you needed to talk to all of us, why?' Clark still couldn't scrape the puzzled expression from his features. Chloe on the other hand was all smiles and keen interest, whist Pete looked like he had just been given some very unpleasant task and Lana just smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
I have a feeling that this has to do with what Clark refused to talk to us about earlier, would I be right? Chloe's question hung in the air as the waitress came over.  
  
Lex sat and waited till the waitress had got his order and come back with his coffee before staring. What I am about to discuss with you is sensitive, and regards why I sent you away so abruptly today Clark. Lex directed his steady gaze over to Clark as he finished his opening statement. I would like to explain what happened Clark, and then I have a favour to ask of the four of you, before you make up your minds hear me out. This time his eyes rested on Pete's face and he caught the look of distrust in his narrowed eyes.  
  
Clark, the person you met in the mansion today is named Eaisland, she has been living in the mansion for the past two weeks and will be for the foreseeable future. To forestal any questions, we are just friends, I have become her legal guardian because she had no family left to support her. I can't tell you much about her past, that's her prerogative, what I can tell you is that it wasn't pretty. Here Lex paused to gauge the reaction of the four people looking at him, they all seemed quietly stunned by his openness. But he had little other way to accomplish what he needed to. Her past is why you scaired her half to death Clark at this Clark reddened and looked down at the table because Chloe Pete and Lana were giving him a mixture of looks. Eaisland has become somewhat phobic of people, especially tall dark haired men. When you surprised her and walked towards her quickly, Eaisland panicked, she a very jittery person. But I've calmed her down and she understands that you didn't want to hurt her, she is frustrated by her fear and wants to forget it, but that's a hard thing to do. Lex stopped again to let them digest his statements and sipped his coffee.  
  
Oh Lex, god I am so sorry, if had known, she isn't to mad at me is she? Clark could kick himself now that he understood why Eaisland had reacted the way she did.  
  
Wow, it must have been something awful that happened to her to make her that jumpy. Commented Chloe in a soft voice, half to herself. And what does this have to do with asking us for a favour? Added Pete, his voice not quite so hostile.  
  
Well now Mr. Ross, I was just coming to that. As I just mentioned, Eaisland wants to break her fear of strangers and I was wondering if I could get the four of you to help us in that endeavour. To that end, we thought it would be good if she started to meet new people in a surrounding that she felt safe in, maybe make some friends besides myself. So we decided upon holding a small get together by the pool at the mansion tomorrow, the four of you are invited to be guests. With his proposal out in the open Lex sat back, he kept a neutral expression to his features.  
  
Lana was the first to break the silence that had ensued after Lex had stopped talking,I would love to help Lex, it can't be any fun sitting around with no friends and not be able to make them. Well all go, wont we guys? Lana really did want to help this person who obviously meant alot to Lex, he wouldn't be sitting hear otherwise, but she also relished the idea of a swimming pool in the current heat wave.  
  
Yeah, I'm in. grinned Chloe and she nudged Pete who looked up guiltily and then spoke I come along, but just to help Eaisland. Lana and Chloe beamed at him and then they looked at Clark, who seemed torn by indecision.  
  
Lex tilted his head in question when Clark looked at him. Um, Lex, is it such a good idea if I'm there, I mean, it was me who scaired her the last time and well, I..... As he trailed off Lex let a small smile curl the edges of his lips upwards.  
  
Eaisland wants you to be there Clark, she was just taken off guard, but she really does want to get to know you. Clark gave him a shy smile and looked at the others again.  
  
Well, I guess a pool party a Lex's it is then.  
  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N - Hoped you liked it, if ya did, I live for reviews!! Hint Hint Hint!!


	8. Getting Closer

A/N - Sorry for the time it has taken me to update, hope you like the new chapter, if you have anything to say, Please Review!!  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 8 - Getting closer.  
  
Lex really has gone to quite a lot of trouble over this pool party' Eaisland thought as she sipped her fruit cocktail and rearranged herself on the lounger as she waited for Lex. Not that I am going to go in the pool with everyone, well, probably not. Well maybe after lunch, maybe, oh god why am I doing this again?'just as she was about to get up and go inside she saw Lex step out into the sunlight and walk casually towards her. To late, there hear.' Lex tilted his head questioningly as he crouched down beside her.  
  
You wouldn't by any chance be thinking of doing an impression of road runner would you? taking her hand in his he smiled warmly and chuckled as he saw her look away, a slight blush crossing her freckled nose.  
  
Ehh, hmmm, well maybe for a second or to there, but you just caught me in time. Looking back at Lex, Eaisland squeezed his and put on a brave face.  
  
I always have had impeccable timing, and speaking of which, the others are here, are you ready? Lex saw her face turn pensive despite her trying to keep her game face on.   
  
Ok, lets do this thang! Before my courage deserts me and I run screaming from the pool side and go hide in one of the many closets. Just stay beside me, will you? She followed Lex to a standing position and they walked a few paces to stand by the side of the glassy expanse of Crystal blue water.  
  
Clark, Lana, Chloe, Pete, you can come through now. Lex pitched his voice so that it would carry to those waiting inside for his call. Clark walked out to the pool side, followed closely by the others. Lex sensed Eaisland tense beside him at the sight of Clark, but she didn't try to pull away. As the group neared he put his arm around her and rested his hand at the small of her back in a protective gesture.  
  
Chloe and Lana were the first to come forwards and greet Eaisland as Clark had hung back so as not to scare her again, and Pete stayed with him to cover his friends hesitation.   
  
Eaisland, may I introduce Miss Chloe Sullivan and Miss Lana Lang Lex Held out his hand to motion them forwards and the to girls stepped forwards slowly. Chloe, Lana, my friend and ward Miss Eaisland McQueen. As he finished the first round of introductions Eaisland smiled nervously and tentatively held out her hand so that Lana and Chloe could shake hands with her.  
  
Chloe smiled warmly and gently took the outstretched hand. Hello, it's lovely to meet you Eaisland, and thanks for suggesting a pool party, in this weather, it's just what we needed! as Eaisland just nodded she stepped back Lana shook Eaisland's hand and filled the gap. Lex rubbed slow circles on her back to comfort her and take the edge of the awkwardness of the meeting.  
  
Hi Eaisland, yes it really great of you to have us here Lex, thank you so much. As Lana stepped back, Eaisland found her voice, now calmed somewhat.   
  
Hi, and thank you for coming over, I'm sorry if I'm not very, ah, well I'm sure Lex has said that I'm not a people person at the moment, but I really would like to try and make some friends, apart from Lex, I don't actually know anyone. Eaisland was relaxing a little but she knew that she still had yet to meet Clark and Pete.  
  
Lana, Chloe why don't you go ahead and get comfortable, Matthew will be here shortly with some refreshments. Lex turned slightly to indicate the group of loungers that he and Eaisland had come over from earlier, Lana and Chloe ginned and went to sit down. Clark, Pete, may I present Eaisland McQueen, and Eaisland, this is my best friend Clark Kent and the other gentleman is Mr Pete Ross. Lex was glad that Pete wasn't showing any of his animosity today, his friends must have got him to promise best behaviour.  
  
Uh, hi again Eaisland, I am really really sorry about last time, I so didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just hope that we can start fresh this time and hopefully be friends. Clark stepped forwards very slowly and tried to make himself as non-scary as he possibly could. I hope she doesn't get scared again' he thought as he held out his hand.  
Eaisland swallowed, took a deep breath and then grasped Clarks hand in her own and was pleasantly surprise by the soft warmth but something still nagged at her. A small smile curled onto her lips It's all right Clark, It wasn't your fault. It was mearly a misunderstanding, it's going to take me a while to conquer my fear, so I apologise now for any more rounds of freaking out that I know will be on there way at some point. As Eaisland let his hand go she felt more relaxed and she saw Lex smiling out the corner of her eye and his hand squeezed her hip, Well that wasn't so bad, but I'm glad Lex is still here.'  
  
Pete then held out his hand and as soon as Eaisland took it she felt the friendship radiate him. His smile was open and she couldn't help widening her smile in response. Hi Eaisland, Clark will grow on you, don't worry, he's a bit like fungi in that respect! Pete chuckled at this and Clark was about to hit pete playfully on the arm at the friendly insult, but quickly stopped himself remembering that lex had stressed no quick movements when around Eaisland and instead opted for a Gimmy a break' look, a sarcastic smile and a long suffering sigh.  
  
Lex was pleased to hear Eaisland's small bubble of laughter at his friends expense, he had to hand it to Pete, he had struck just the right note with Eaisland, and it looked like she the boy might become good friends. That could be a problem though, if Mr Ross doesn't lose his enmity towards me.' Lex's train of thought was broken as he heard Eaisland speak again.   
  
I'll keep that in mind Pete, and now that the introductions are over, why don't we sit down, I don't know about you guys, but I burn easily and I have yet to put sun tan cream on, even though with what I'm wearing I don't strictly need it. Referring to her loose sable coloured linen trousers and equally loose white linen long sleeve chinese style shirt that hid her bathing suit.  
  
Well, I'm sure that we will temp you into swimming before the day is out, but for now, I see Matthew has arrived with the drinks, shall we. Lex winked at Eaisland and she hit him on the chest with the back of her hand as they all walked towards Chloe, Lana and the sun loungers.   
  
TBC...  
  
A/N - That's all for now, more to come soon.


	9. Water Sports

A/N - I know I put this in the R section, and so far not that much of that raiting has happened, but it will be coming along soon! For those who still want it, here's the next chapter.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 9 - Water sports.  
  
......... Sittin in the mornin sun, I'll be sittin when the evinin come, watching the ships role in, then I'll watch em role away again, Im sittin on the dock of the bay, watching the tide role away, just sittin on the dock of the bay, wasting time......... Eaisland swayed gently in time with the music as she sat indian style on the end of her lounger. She still kept to the shade the large white umbrella offered to her as she watched the four teenagers in the pool. Glancing over to her left she saw Lex was still laid out sunbathing, when he noticed her looking he smiled and went back to watching the others as she had been. Even though he had pale skin like her own, he didn't seem to burn Typical, he would be able to sit in the sun all day and not get toasted, unlike me who does a star impression of a lobster.' She thought, and then began watching the others again. Eaisland wanted to get up, to go and join them, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to. A small frown crossed her face Lex goes to all this trouble and what do I do, sit here like a mouse, and ignore his friends, god I am pathetic.' as a new song started to play, the rhythm gave her the strength to formulate her resolve. If I ask Lex if her wants to come and join me in the pool then I can't back out and be wimpy, good plan, now all I have to do is ask him, hmmmmm, ok, in a minuet, this may not be as good a plan as I just thought. Sod sod sod, JUST ASK!' Breaking out of her mental ramble she looked over at Lex again.  
  
Lex, I thought I'd see how the water is, what about you? chewing on her bottom lip and trying to smile Eaisland waited for Lex to answer her.  
  
I knew you couldn't hold out forever, and I could really do with a cool off right about now as well. Waiting as she stripped of the loose top and pants that covered her one piece black bathing suit, Lex smirked at her, stood up and held out his hand which Eaisland took as she finished and stood as well. God, I thought she was never going to get up!' he chuckled silently to himself as they walked over to the pool side.  
  
When they neared the pools edge the others noticed them and stopped there wilder splashing antics. Lex led Eaisland over to the shallow sweeping steps sculpted into the pool itself and they both slowly entered the cooling crystalline water.  
  
Hey Eaisland, glad you could join us, and fancy meeting you here! Pete called over as he splashed playfully at Chloe, who in return brought up her legs in front of her and kicked water all over him, catching Clark in the process as well.  
  
Ha ha, take that Peter Ross! Chloe's good-naturedly evil exclamation made Eaisland smile, but when Clark turned round and tried to splash Chloe back, the reporter ducked under the water and escaped over to Lex and Eaisland's position. Popping up a few feet away from Lex, she spluttered slightly and grinned at them.  
  
Pete's one thing, but Clark has hands like spades, I am telling you now, don't get into a splashing match with him unless you want to get royally drenched! Chloe gave a sheepish grin at her explanation of her hasty retreat.  
  
I'll keep that in mind Chloe, but surely if we all ganged up we could out match even a spade handed wonder like Clark! Chloe burst out laughing at Eaisland's remark and Lex couldn't help himself but join her, Eaisland just smiled at them both, not sure if she should join in or not.  
  
What so funny guys? Lana said as she swam over to the three of them.  
  
Clark, Ha ha, oh, spade handed haha, wonder!! Chloe's mirthful voice was broken by her extended bout of laughter.  
  
***********************************  
  
Eaisland stared out across the sky, the sun was going down now as she stood on the second floor balcony alone. The golden lustre of dusk's final flair sparked on the storm clouds that had begun to role in, masking the vivid fiery hues the sunset had painted the darkening sky with. She took a deep breath of the heady humid air, she smelt the oncoming rain, it was twined with the sweet spice of Jasmine from the garden below.   
  
Remembering the days events made her smile, she had had so much fun earlier. Once she had found her confidence she had splashed around with the other for a while before lunch was announced and they all ate outside in the sun, or in her case under the umbrellas. Eaisland liked Chloe and Pete more than she did Clark and Lana, but they were all good people. It was Pete's warmth and Chloe's snarky humour that drew her to them, it felt really good to think that she could soon have some very good friends for the first time in a long time.  
  
Lightening lanced the sky, filling Eaisland's eyes with it's brief flash of fire. A wide smile broke out onto her lips, and she felt herself tingle all over when the thunder crashed through the silence of the evening air. Eaisland revelled in the feeling of excitement and energy that she felt flowing around her in the charged air coming from the storm. Then suddenly the wind picked up and the heavens broke open as sheets of poring rain stared falling, and Eaisland couldn't help but twirl around in joy as she become soaked to the skin.  
  
When she stopped to look at the sky once more, the thunderhead clouds glowed under the bright flashes of the continued lightening and turned and paced inside a few steps to retrieve the stereo remote. Pressing a few buttons it wired into life and a soft song wended it's way past her and out into the night. Smiling silently once more, Eaisland went back out to watch the gathering storm.  
  
_I hear the drizzle on the road,   
Like a memory it falls,  
Soft and warm continuing,   
Tapping on my roof and walls.  
  
And from the shelter of my mind,   
Through the window of my eyes,  
I gaze beyond the rain drenched streets,   
To England where my heart lies.  
  
_The song made her think of the past, when she had in England. The memories made her feel a wistful happiness.  
  
_My minds distracted and diffused,   
My thoughts are many miles away,  
They lie with you and your asleep,   
Kiss you when you start your day.  
  
And the song I was writing is left undone,   
I don't know why I spend my time,  
Writing songs I can't believe,  
With words that tear and strain to rhyme.  
_  
Yes, I can't believe that I spent so much time trying to make a life where there was none. But I can only thank all creation that I finally stopped and left for something new.' Eaisland mused, her thoughts lead by the lulling words of the old song._  
  
And so you see I have come to doubt,  
All that I once held as true,  
I stand alone without beliefs,  
The only truth I know is you.  
  
And as I watch the drops of rain,  
Weave there weary paths and die,  
I know that I am like the rain,  
There but for the grace of you go I.  
  
_How very true.' Eaisland brought up her head again and watched as the rain started to ease off and she reflected on the last time she had been in a rain storm, There but for the grace of you go I, Lex. There but for the grace of you.'  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N - For those of you who wish to know the song is called Kathys Song' and is by Simon and Garfunkle'. And no, I do not own it in any way, shape or form so please don't go all wiggy on me!!! Feedback is welcome!!! _  
_


	10. Little Kitten

A/N - Ok I know it has been an age, and I am sorry this has taken so long. I am not quite sure of the direction of this, it seems to be twisting on me, I think it s gonna go all chlex on me. Anyway, hears the next chappy. And as before, I own nothing connected to smallville in any way shape or form!  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 10 - Little Kitten  
  
That was how he found her, standing soaked on the balcony, watching the storm die away. He watched her from the doorway as he lent against the frame. He was frowning slightly, not liking the fact that she was standing in the cold, drenched to the bone.   
  
Turning her head, Eaisland saw Lex and smiled warmly, and she held her arm up and beckoned to him with her outstretched hand. Lex said nothing, but lost his frown and returned her smile. He marvelled at the contentment he saw shining in her eyes, she was happy. Taking her hand in his, Lex stood beside Eaisland, there faces turned to the sky once more, to follow the clouds as they rolled of into the distance.  
  
Lex was first to break the silence that had grown between them. So I take it that you had a good day today, you seem much happier, are you? Lex didn't like to question Eaisland, but he didn't want her to have another breakdown, and his concern laced his playful voice.  
  
I think a corner of sorts has been turned. I have met and made new friends, been relaxed around those who I do not know, and I liked it. there she paused to take a deep breath then carried on, her voice soft but strong. I have felt more normal, more content today than I have in years. It is a good feeling to have again Lex, one that I have missed, one more thing that I owe to you. Lex raised there clasped hands and placed a gentle kiss on the back of hers as the sun finally reappeared from behind the diminishing clouds streaking the sky gold.   
  
You don't owe me anything Eaisland, I think you are healing me as much as I am you. I can't think of a time since my mother died that I have been happier than I am now. Eaisland squeezed Lex's hand and was touched by his admission, it took him alot to open up, but it seemed he was right, they were helping each other break down the impenetrable defences that they had built up around themselves.  
  
After the sun had set, Lex felt Eaisland shiver with the cold that had now cloaked her, and her took her back to her room to have a hot shower and change. Leaving Eaisland to herself while she warmed up, Lex went down to the library and on the way asked Andrew to make them both coffee.  
  
I'm so glad that she is finally getting better, starting to overcome what happened to her.' his museing was halted momentarily by Andrew arriving with the coffee, which he set on the low table to the side of the old leather chair that Lex had sat down in. dismissing Andrew after that, Lex got up and began to search the library shelves for one particular book. It was a tiny sky blue leather bound compendium of hand copied poetry, it had been his grandmothers. She had passed it to his mother, and Lillian had filled the last remaining pages bar two before she died. She had told him that one day the little book would be his and that she was leaving these last two pages for him, and that he was to choose what he filled them with very carefully. Lex had yet to put a single pen mark to the beloved tome, now in the hands of it's third generation.  
  
Lex went and sat back down, taking the small book with him. Just as he sat Eaisland quietly entered the room and softly shut the door behind her. Lex looked up and grinned over at her. Swathed in black sweatpants, thick socks and one of Lex's steal grey cashmere jumpers, Eaisland made her way quickly to where Lex was sitting and proceeded to arrange herself, choosing to sit upon him, snuggling into his chest for warmth. Though she had no real need of it, the comfort was the real reason.  
  
A chuckle escaped Lex as Eaisland, curled up cat like upon his lap.   
  
Comfy, little kitten? I wouldn't want you to deprive you of any comfort I could give you! Eaisland snorted softly and smiled as she felt Lex's continued merriment rumbling through his chest.  
  
Just shut up and pour the coffee, or this kitten will get busy with its claws! swiping her hand in mock attack, Eaisland make a little snarling noise and then broke into a fit of giggles. Lex's almost spilled the coffee he had begun to pour as her giggling shook his arms.  
  
A wide smile cracked Lex's face and when she had calmed down again he held Eaisland's mug of hot coffee just out of her reach.  
  
Such an ungrateful kitten may not get any coffee at all! Eaisland narrowed her eyes, growled, bared her teeth and made ready her claws. Lex, seeing the imminent attack thought better of his jesting and gave in, handing her the coffee. Ok, Ok, I surrender! Here, have your prize O'snarling one.  
  
Works every time! Grinning evilly, Eaisland accepted her coveted cup of coffee and murmured contentment as she sipped the hot bitter liquid.  
  
Relaxing back into the chair once again, Lex left his own coffee standing on the side table and picked up the poetry book again. Snaking an arm around Eaisland he propped the book upon her knees and turned the worn pages until he found the text he was looking for. Lex felt Eaisland grip on him tighten as he read the lines of poetry his mother had written into the book, he remembered it was the summer, they had been sitting together on the beach. As he finished and the words he spoke faded into the warm air of the library. Eaisland sighed.  
  
I remember when I was young and my mum and dad would take me to a place called Bracklesham Bay. I would play on the beach for hours, swimming and making castles in the sand. One time my mum took me horse riding along the beach, I was riding a white welsh pony, but of course I thought he had to be a horse because he was so much taller than me, I was only six at the time, so to be taller than me wouldn't have been hard. laughing softly at the recollection of herself, Eaisland lapsed into silent reverie, as she relived the summers of her youth that the poem had reminded her of.  
  
I spent some of one summer by the beach with my mother. It was around this time of year, we were in the Caribbean somewhere, I don't recall exactly where now, I do remember very tall palm trees though, they were all around the place that we stayed. That was when she copied this poem into the book, to remind us of our time here' she had said.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
So Chloe, what did you think of Eaisland? Pete asked his best friend as they sat drinking coffee's of there own on Chloe's front porch. Pete wasn't sure what his other friends had made of the new girl, and even though she seem to be stuck to Luthor alot of the time, he had still really got on well with her, In fact, I really like her' he thought to himself.  
  
Oh, I thought she was great, little shy and skittish, but that's understandable. I think that once she gets a bit more confidence she'll be chasing meteor freaks with the best of us! Chloe smiled, he liked' Eaisland. Which was great, she just wasn't sure how ready Eaisland was for that sort of attention, or what Lex would think.   
  
  
TBC........  
  
  



End file.
